1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield operations and more particularly to injection and fluid processing systems and methods.
2. Background of the Art
During hydrocarbon recovery operations, it may be advantageous to treat a formation, a produced fluid, and/or downhole equipment with one or more chemical agents. These agents may be used to increase production rates, protect equipment, lengthen the productive life of a well, etc. Wells can produce useful hydrocarbons for decades. During this time, subsurface conditions may change. The present disclosure provides systems, methods, and device that can adapt to changing well conditions.